


Alright, So What The Fuck?

by StutteryPrince



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: This was a cute write, sorry it's a little late tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Alright, so what the fuck?Max had to recount the steps that had lead to the little sleeping pile he, Nikki, and Neil had ended up in, his hood up and a warm feeling in his chest.------My Secret Santa gift for Puntasticartist!





	Alright, So What The Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

Alright, so what the fuck?

 

Max had to recount the steps that had lead to the little sleeping pile he, Nikki, and Neil had ended up in, his hood up and a warm feeling in his chest. It had started when Nikki pulled them both in for that hug after they opened their gifts, he knew that much. He remembered the surprising feeling of his face getting warm when she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, happily saying they were one of the things she loved about Christmas.

 

David had let them outside to play with their gifts for a little while and Max had given Nikki a turn with his new BB gun. She successfully shot at least three birds out of the sky, laughing all the while, and Max couldn't help but smile a bit. Normally, he would have yelled at her for hurting animals for no reason, but listening to her laugh with maniacal glee made him off put his concern for the creature. She was so loud and destructive with no regard for proper human behavior, a near complete opposite of how he was instructed to act at home, and he had to admit that it downright fascinated him. 

 

She shot down another bird and laughed, yelling something about dunk hunt, and Max had to suppress a smile. The would “cute” suddenly added itself to the list of words Max used to describe Nikki and his face fell, the boy shaking his head and telling himself that he liked herlike a friend and nothing more.

 

Eventually, Gwen herded them all back inside and light a fire in the fireplace while David pulled down the presentation screen. Hooking his laptop up to the projector, he selected a movie from Netflix and let it play while Gwen handed out blankets, hot chocolate, and a slice of pizza to everyone. Once she had done her job and plopped down next to David, Max pulled a can on something from his hoodie pocket.

 

“Hey,” Max whispered. “Nikki, look.”

 

The green haired girl turned, licking away the mustache of hot chocolate across her lip, and her eyes widened when she saw what Max had. 

 

“Whipped cream! Where'd you get that?”

 

“Keep your voice down, first off! Second, I stole it from the pantry when Gwen was handing out the pizza. Do you want some or not?”

 

She nodded, doing that adorable rapid “Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!” agreement she did when she was excited. Max turned away from her so she wouldn't see him smile, leading her into the kitchen to safely and quietly spray the whipped cream onto their drinks.

 

“Don't go telling everybody, got it?”

 

“Got it!”

 

They began walking back into the sitting room, but Nikki threw her arm out, stopping them in the threshold of the door.

 

“What the hell, Nik-”

 

“Look!”

 

Nikki pointed up and Max’s gaze followed, his mouth falling open in shock. Above them hung mistletoe and before Max could even begin to curse, Nikki had leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. His eyes snapped open and he whipped around to try and glare at her, but he could only manage a surprised look when he saw her pointing at her own cheek expectantly.

 

“Well,” she teased. “Mistletoe  _ is _ a two way thing, Max.”

 

Shaking his head to regain his usually annoyed composure, Max begrudgingly gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She tittered and he blushed, burying his face in his hoodie collar and slurping his hot chocolate to avoid talking any further. They finally trotted back to their seat, stealing their section of the large blanket back from Neil.

 

“Where'd you two go,” Neil mumbled, only glancing at them as he took a bite of his pizza.

 

Before Nikki could speak, Max pulled out the whipped cream and gave Neil a swirl in his drink. 

 

“Put a sock in it Neil and watch the movie.”

 

The boy shrugged and all three of them returned to the movie. About halfway through, Neil had taken to leaning against Max, falling asleep with his head on his shoulder. Normally, Max would have pushed him off and told him to go get in his own bed, but Max paid Neil no mind and simply sipped on his drink. It wasn’t until he felt Nikki leaning against him did he react, looking at her with what he hoped was a glare.

 

“Get off me Nikki.”

 

“Wha…” she slurred. “That’s not fair. You didn’t say anything to Neil.”

 

Max went to rebuttal against her, but his mouth closed with an annoyed sigh through his nose.

 

“Fine. Just don’t drool on me.”

 

She sleepily promised she wouldn’t before she scooted closer and got comfortable against him. Max sighed once more, but set down his drink to pull the blanket tighter over both Neil and Nikki. Picking his mug back up, he didn’t notice his head leaning to the side, bumping against Nikki’s as he quietly watched the movie, which was nearly over. He didn’t notice his eyes starting to fall closed and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

 

At some point, they had all shifted and toppled over. Max laid on the ground with Nikki draped over his back and Neil leaning against his side, all three still fast asleep. Max’s eyes blinked open, however, when he felt the weight on his back shift.

 

“Nnm...Nikki, what the hell…?”

 

“Ssh, ssssssh nooo,” She whined, pawing at his face in a sleepy sign for him to hush. “It’s sleep time now, Maxie. Go...Go sleep.”

 

Max rolled his eyes and shook his head, closing his eyes as a smile graced his face. Just as he was starting to fall back asleep, he felt Nikki press a kiss to the back of his head and he had to resist whipping around to look at her lest her send both of his friends flying.

 

“Nikki, I repeat. What the hell?”

 

She giggled in her sleep, mumbling something about mistletoe, before falling silent again. Max grumbled and reached behind him, flipping his hood up and burying his face in his arms so he could tell himself he wasn’t blushing. He bit his lip to keep from smiling as he tried to shake away the fuzzy feeling in his chest he got when he replayed the feeling of the kiss again and again in his mind. He fell back asleep, not willing to admit he was completely and positively giddy.

 

It was only two hours later did he properly awake, pushing himself up on his hands with one thing on his mind as he looked around.

 

“Alright, so what the fuck?”


End file.
